lovecommitteefandomcom-20200215-history
Yappa Saikyou!
(chorus) |illustration_and_movie = Yamako |music = HoneyWorks: Nakanishi (guitar) shito (bass) cake (keyboard) Leon Yuki (drums) Hiroaki Tsutsumi (strings arrangement) Daisuke Kadowaki Strings (strings) |characters = Yujiro, Aizo Cameo: HoneyWorks (Gom, Yamako, and Shito) Ken Shibasaki Mona Narumi |sung_by = LIP×LIP , |album = Docchi no kiss ka, Erabe yo. |niconico link = Official PV |youtube link = Vocaloid ver. N.mix }} Yappa Saikyou! 'is a song created for LIP×LIP, originally crafted as the theme song to the 2019 Commercial Food High School Grand Prix. The song itself first commercially appeared on the album ''Docchi no kiss ka, Erabe yo. The story of the PV elaborates on the origin of LIP×LIP, and how they became famous. Synopsis : As established in Yume Fanfare, Yujiro and Aizo come from two completely different worlds; Yujiro from a long history of traditional Japanese dance and song, and Aizo from a more contemporary but entirely small music history. However, they both share one similarity-- they are both keen on entering a HoneyWorks hosted competition for a solo debut, and both are eager to show their stuff. Coincidentally, they both pass their auditions, but they are also put on the same team as a result, to the shock and displeasure of the pair. : In the time before their big debut, we learn some more interesting tidbits; Yujiro appears to be the stronger singer, while Aizo appears to have greater stamina and physical prowess. Their rivalry continued to grow, but they also became better partners for it. : The video reveals that the performance shown in Romeo is actually their idol debut at this competition. They are initially off-put by the powerful performances of their contemporaries, but they were able to blow away the audience and even the other acts with their own performance as well. After hinting at both boys' more sour backstories, it cuts to them performing with the rest of their contemporaries at another concert, as the successful idol duo they eventually become known as. Lyrics Japanese = 蹴散らしてけ''' 大好きってやっぱ最強 恥をかいて泣いて学んで 大好きってやっぱ最強 食いしばって耐えて学んで 輝いてよ眩しいくらい 大好きってやっぱ最強 苦手だってちょっとチャレンジ 大好きってやっぱ最強 意地を張ってないでおいでよ 輝いてよ眩しいくらい 大好きってやっぱ最強 恥をかいて泣いて学んで 大好きってやっぱ最強 食いしばって耐えて学んで 輝いてよしいくらい |-| Romaji = kechirashiteke daisuki tte yappa saikyou haji wo kaite naite manande daisukitte yappa saikyou kuishibatte tate manande kagayaite yo mabushiikurai daisuki tte yappa saikyou nigate datte chotto challenge daisuki tte yappa saikyou iji wo hatte naide oide yo kagayaite yo mabushii kurai daisuki tte yappa saikyou haji wo kaite naite manande daisuki tte yappa saikyou kuishibatte taete manande kagayaite yo mabushii kurai Trivia * The competition itself is a nod to their out of universe commercial debut in Nando Datte, Suki. ~Kokuhaku Jikkou Iinkai~, as the winner of the Grand Prix was set to be featured in HoneyWorks' fourth official album with an original composition. As mentioned on its own page, Nando Datte is HoneyWorks' actual fourth official album. * A few fictional idols from projects HoneyWorks members have been involved in appear throughout the video: ** Full Throttle 4, s×c's fictional music group, shows up as a music act in the video. ** A young Fuuma Shirayuki from the idol 4koma and group Dolce appears in the crowd during the final idol concert in this PV.https://twitter.com/dolce5_official/status/1084779299553476608 Confirmation from the official Dolce Twitter ** Asuka Kaido and Kanata Ichigoya of ASCANA from the virtual idol company Virtual Johnny's Project appear as another performing act. * There is a small scene used as a nod to Watashi Idol Sengen; during the first big performance, Yujiro and Aizo watch their contemporaries fire up the audience while they were relatively inexperienced. They then walk by that act, and Yujiro emotes depending on how he sees them. However, unlike in Idol Sengen where Yujiro looks at his colleague Mona with disdain, he looks at the act that just went on with a smile. * Mona's cameo in the last scene implies that her major comeback in her own image song takes place during this PV's second concert, as she is wearing the same outfit. * The PV for the ACSANA song "Yowamushi-tachi no Sekaiseifuku" reveals that Hiyori Suzumi was their manager at the time of their final performance in this song's PV. Category:LIP×LIP Songs Category:Songs Category:Idol Series